Sleepless Harry
by ScribblesTheVixen
Summary: Harry is tired but isn't ready to sleep just yet. Could a certain-redhead change that? One-Shot!


**Hello! Did ya miss me? Here we have another Harry Potter Fic. I'm excited about this and hope you are too! So, I know that I'm not following my schedule but I had time and wrote this.**

 **Now, I won't ramble on so on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. He was curled up with _the book._ This book, that belonged to someone named the Half-Blood Prince, was extraordinary. He just couldn't put it down.

Now, it wasn't that he was obsessed, like Hermione said, it was just that he was intrigued. It had captured his attention and he didn't want to put it down. There were so many things he hadn't known that this book had showed him. There were so many mistakes in the book and this person had corrected them. The best part was that whatever the person had written in the margins was correct.

It was around 1:15 a.m. but he didn't want to go to bed just yet. Now, the boy wouldn't admit it, but, he was extremely tired. His eyelids were drooping and he could feel his grip loosening on the book. Quickly, he shook himself awake and tightened his grip.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the staircase that led to the girls' dormitory. He hid his book behind his back and turned his head slightly. What he saw shocked him. Ginny Weasley was standing on the steps in a bath robe with tired smile directed toward him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. What are you doing up so late?"

She sighed and made her way over to where he was sitting before speaking. The ginger scooted as close as she could get to him. "I could ask you the same thing. You're tired, Harry, and I can see it in your eyes." As she finished, she eyed the book and shook her head. "You're obsessed."

"I am not!"

"Yea, right." Ginny slowly reached for the book, taking it from behind his back and setting it on the ornate table in front of them. Surprisingly, he let her.

"Why are you down here?" he asked after a few minutes, eyeing her warily.

"To be honest, I'm worried about you." she answered, turning her head so she faced him. He looked cute when he was exhausted.

"Don't be. I'm fine."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Of course, he was. It was the same response he gave everyone when they were worried for him. It was typical. But sadly, this time it wouldn't do. "Harry-"

The ginger was cut off abruptly when she felt something warm on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and saw that it was _Harrys_ ' head on her shoulder.

The minute Harry had leaned toward the side and let his head fall onto her shoulder, sleep had taken over and there was no way he was going to wake up anytime soon.

Ginny smiled at his sleeping form. He looked especially cute when he was sleeping. She was glad that he was finally getting the rest he deserved.

"Oh, Harry. What am I going to do with you?" She didn't want to leave him here all by himself and she also didn't want him sleeping on the couch. Deciding on what to do, she grabbed the blanket on the far end of the couch and pulled it over them. Then, she took off his glasses and set them on the table carefully. Finally, the ginger let her head lay on his own. She even laced her fingers with his under the blanket.

It took a few moments, but sleep finally overtook her. Her eyelids drooped and a yawn escaped her lips. "Goodnight, Harry."

What surprised her was that he responded. "Goodnight, Ginny."

That night, neither had ever slept better.

…

Ginny woke up first and was surprised to see that Harry was still asleep. Though, she couldn't blame him. When she turned her head to check what time it was, she saw her older brothers heading for the door.

They smiled at her, mischief written all over their faces. "Sleep well did you, Ginny?"

She felt her cheeks heat up when she realized what they had meant. The ginger got ready to throw a pillow, her whole face soon turning red. "Shut up!"

The twins easily dodged the pillow and shook their heads. "Quiet, sis. Wouldn't want to wake your _boyfriend_."

"Get out!"

With that, the twins left and that left Ginny and a sleeping Harry. She turned her head slightly to make sure she hadn't actually woken him. Thankfully, she hadn't.

"Those twins..." she muttered. Her thoughts drifted back to what they had said. Harry wasn't her boyfriend even though she wished for it to happen. Lately, he had been taking interest in her and she was happy about that.

Harry had always considered her a friend and that was all. They had stayed that way for a long time and for Ginny, it had been torturing because of her feelings that weren't reciprocated. That thought always hurt her.

The ginger loved him, a lot. To know that he might be interested in her made her heart flutter. She truly hoped he would love her as much as she loved him. "I love you, Harry. I just wish you loved me." she whispered a bit sadly.

Suddenly, she heard a moan come from Harry and saw that he was waking up. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times to clear his vision and then focused in on Ginny. "Ginny?"

"Hey, sleep well?" She asked in hopes of him not hearing what she had said and having him possibly break her heart.

"Y-yea." The black-haired teen reached for his glasses and put them on. He then ran a hand through his hair and stifled a yawn.

"Well, we better get dressed or we'll be late. Um, I'll see you later?"

Harry turned to face her. "Of course."

The ginger moved to get up and did so. She made her way to the stairs and was about to climb them in order to get to her dorm and change her clothes, but stopped. Ginny faintly heard something being said and it was the words she never thought she'd hear from him.

"I love you too, Ginny."

At that, her heart did flips and fluttered. And all through her classes, she couldn't help the smile that was permanently on her face.

* * *

 **How was it? As always, reviews are appreciated. See you guys soon!**

 **Adios!**


End file.
